Horizontal production wells often exhibit varied flow rates along the length of the well. This is typically due to frictional pressure losses, also known as the heel-toe effect, in which the flow rate near the heel of the well is greater than the flow rate at the toe end of the well. This effect can negatively impact the recovery efficiency of the well. Flow control devices have been used to regulate flow rates at various portions of the well in order to normalize the flow rates across the producing length of the well. Flow control devices are typically placed on the production tubing and act as a valve, regulating the flow of fluids from the well into the production tubing. One type of an flow control device is a passive flow control device, which includes a valve having a fixed geometry or size. Typically, one or more passive flow control devices are placed along the production tubing, with those having smaller valve openings placed near the heel of the well and those with larger valve openings placed towards the toe of the well. However, since passive flow control devices have fixed valve opening sizes, once the device is deployed downhole, the valve size cannot be changed. Thus, the passive flow control device is not capable of responding to changes in the natural flow rate of the reservoir. In a typical example, early on during recovery, a first segment of the well may exhibit a greater flow rate than a second segment of the well. As such, a passive flow control device having a smaller valve size would be deployed near the first segment and a passive flow control device having a larger valve size would be deployed near the second segment in order to normalize the flow rates. However, later on during recover, the flow rate may slow in the first segment due to various factors such as decreased pressure, changes in fluid velocity, etc. Thus, it would be advantageous to be able to change the valve opening size to compensate for this change.